Connected at the Heart
by Dejavued
Summary: Cowritten by: The Diva of the Written Word. The true feelings are held deep inside their hearts until the women they care for are up for auction at a charity event. Out of fear that they may fall for another they will pay anything to make sure they are the ones they go home with.


Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This story is co-written with The Diva of the Written Word

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, Evie?" The security guard walked into the green room and flopped down on a sofa. "About ready to head out?"

"As soon as you know who gets back," Evie replied laughing as she stood up moving to pull her long brown hair up into a ponytail.

"I swear that guy needs a pacifier."

Evie laughed, moving to fix her makeup. The guard hadn't had time to make many friends, but so far the woman that helped 'manage' Brock Lesnar seemed alright.

"I hope he hurries. I got to walk you out and then go babysit the pretty boy while he signs autographs for all his mindless followers."

"Wow not jealous or anything right?"

The security guard laughed. "Hell no."

"Where is Paul?" The usually tight-knit group didn't seem as organized that night. The guard checked the time. They were cutting it close to curtain time.

"Trying to find a date for the night last time I saw him. He was a couple doors down."

"Not again I swear that man ... "

"I'll get him." The security guard when to the door and called out. "Heyman! Get your old ass in here so we can get going. Some of us have schedules to keep."

Evie burst out laughing checking her makeup-in the mirror one last time.

Heyman walked into the room and opened his mouth, but before he could let the security guard know that he was on no one's schedule but his own, Brock busted through the door.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FLIPPING KIDDING ME! " Brock was irate. He put a hole in the wall and picked up a folding chair leaned against it.

"Oh, geeze. Here we go," the guard mumbled.

"Brock put it down!" Evie demanded looking at him.

He launched it anyway. The security guard caught it as it left his hand and laid it against the wall.

"Are you for freaking real right now?" Evie getting right up in the big man's face. "You could have hurt somebody!"

"Every year," Brock growled. "We have that charity bachelor auction and today I hear that they auctioning off women this time!" He slapped everything from the desk. "I am so sick of this women's revolution!"

"Brock Edward Lesnar, you have exactly five seconds to calm the hell down ...am I understood?" Evie demanded, sticking her finger in the middle of his chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He took a commanding step causing Evie to take a step back.

Paul raced between the two of them putting his hands on Brock's chest. "Brock … Brock. Calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret, buddy."

"Buddy?" Brock snarled. "You are not my friend! I don't need friends."

"Now everyone just calm down we have to work together." Evie tried to reason.

Brock shoved Heyman out of the way, making the short man hit the wall, heading for Evie with that same evil glare.

"Back the hell up, Lesnar!" The female security guard stepped between him and his co-manager. Standing with her backbone straight and her fist clenched.

Evie immediately moved over to check on Paul kneeling down next to him.

"What? You think you're strong enough to take me down, little girl?" Brock snarled at the ebony haired woman that barely reached his chest.

"All I need is a knee, Brock." she retorted. "You'll go down just as quickly as anyone else." And Brock didn't seem to care that he was against someone half his size or that she was a female.

Suddenly Evie stood up realizing the situation was getting way out of control. "Brock. Enough of your crap. We have to walk down that ramp in less than five minutes. If we are late it will throw the whole show off. Why are you so upset about this?"

"They are turning the show into a chick flick! That's why."

"A chick flick. Seriously?" Evie began only to have him stop her.

"Women are weaker." he ranted. "And they want to make it look like they are equal to men! They are not equal and never will be! They are taking everything away from the men."

"Okay first of all about that first comment … "

"Evie" Paul warned quietly. "Don't."

"Shut up, Paul." Evie spat.

"Um, hello we have a show going on here," Cory said from behind them. "There's a big crowd of V.I.P's tonight."

"Stay out of this!" Brock snapped. "Fix this Evie." He pointed a finger at her face. "Fix it now. I will not sit on the sidelines while you women take over."

"Oh, what the hell do you expect her to do about it?" Cory snapped. "Demand they change the entire charity event?"

"That's a start." He glared at Cory.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She mockingly gave him a thumbs up.

"Can we please talk about this after the event?" Paul interjected, heading to the door.

"Fine!" Brock relented. "But we are not done with this conversation."

"Whatever you want. Let's go. Shall we?" Paul inquired heading towards the door.

"You two are worthless." Brock spat, but his eyes lingered on Evie a little too long and seemed to soften a bit.

It was at that moment that Evie had decided enough was enough so she turned to the man fire shining in her emerald green eyes. "You know what you either calm the hell down right now or I march to Vince's office tomorrow and beg him to let me out of my contract... do we understand each other?"

"Whoa, whoa." Brock held her back, but Cory stayed right behind them. "Can you give us a minute ..." He snapped. Then softened his tone. "Don't threaten me like that." He looked honestly worried. "I'm sorry." He thought about the one night they had gotten a bit too close. It had never happened again, but he couldn't take the thought of her not being around him all the time.

"I just … Brock, I know your mad but do you really think tearing up an arena is going to make you feel better?" She asked laying her hand on his arm noticing how he still made her feel just with a simple touch damn him.

"I'm just frustrated," he revealed. "I'm scared I'm going to lose my job. It seems like they don't want the men to do anything anymore. They send the girls to every promotion and charity event. And when they do send a guy, it's always someone like Reigns or Cena that the women all faint over. "

"Are you kidding me? Brock listen you are awesome and there is no way they would get rid of you. You bring in the ratings and as for women fainting … I remember a time you made me pretty weak in the knees."

"But not now?" He walked off, heading toward the ring.

Evie had to almost race to catch up with him and the crowd roared as she headed to the ring. Suddenly from out of nowhere a man had a hand on her arm and was trying to pull her toward him with puckered lips.

Cory was a few steps ahead of Evie. It was always hard to keep an eye on all the talent when they didn't stick close together and the two men who were supposed to meet them at the stage entrance never showed up. She heard a faint scream mixed with the fans cheers. She slightly turned to check … then rushed back, cursing Brock for his tantrums. "Let her go!" Cory grabbed the man's hand, prying on his thumb, forcing him to release the clump of hair, but he wasn't that easily deterred. He regained his hold with his other hand. "The hell with this." The company had a strict policy about using excessive force with fans. Only when absolutely necessary and at that moment, Cory thought it was necessary. She grabbed the back of the guy's head and gave it a hard shove into the barricade. His forehead connected, bounced and the guy fell over.

Evie stood there shaking a look of fear on her face as she stared at the guy who was now on the floor clutching his head moaning.

"I'm gonna sue," the guy threatened. "I'm going to sue the whole damn company!"

"Good luck with that pal" Cory spat then led Evie to the ring. "Catch ya next time," she whispered soon at the steps. She never knew who she was going to be walking with at any given time. She walked up the ramp and headed to the locker rooms to escort the next star through a crowd of idiots.

The match ended ten minutes later with the referee raising Brock's hand. It took everything in him not to jerk it out of his hand and race to check on Evie...it hadn't escaped his notice either that if he hadn't of been throwing his famous rages, then Evie wouldn't have been in danger.

Even after his opponent had entered the ring he couldn't concentrate. Guilt ate at him. The feelings he'd tried to suppress haunted him. He should have never walked away. Not then – not the year before. Once again he put his ego first – but that would be the last time – at least in Evie's presence. Seeing her snatched like that. Hurt – he let his imagination run wild. What if it had been worse? What if the guy had pulled a gun? What if he'd had a knife?

"Brock let's go " Paul called from ringside and snapping to attention he rolled from the ring and rushed to the opposite side where Evie was standing.

"That's it...you're done," he growled

"What do you mean?"

"From now on you stay backstage."


End file.
